Everything You Thought You Knew, Is a Lie
by Crazy Redd
Summary: Dumbledore is an evil mastermind, while keeping a facade of being the leader of the anti-Death Eater movement. In Harry's first year, when Harry meets "Voldemort" for the first time, everything is revealed by Tom Riddle, who is blamed for being Voldemort, and believed dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I was just messing around typing stuff for fun and I came up with this  
idea. I don't know if I'll continue it, but if you all really want me to, I can****.  
I think that I got all my bases covered. If you want more explanation into  
something here, I can explain it in a chapter later.**

**Oh and I don't own Harry Potter. And beware, boatloads of dialogue.  
**

"You!" Harry shouted seeing a turbaned man standing before the Mirror of Erised.

"I knew you would come," Quirrell said, his stammering seeming not to exist. Quirrell turned to face him. "Now tell me, how does this mirror work?"

Harry remained silent, no daring to approach the man. He had thought it was Snape! But it was Quirrell, the stammering Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor.

"Use the boy," a hiss said, seeming to come from nowhere. Harry began turning so he could run, however, Quirrell conjured fire to block his path. "Come here boy!" Quirrell demanded. Harry did as he was told and walked closer to the turbaned professor.

"Tell me, what do you see?" Quirrell demanded. Harry looked in the mirror. He was expecting to see his parents, however, it wasn't that. He saw himself smiling back holding the stone in his hand, placing it in his pocket. At this time, he felt something drop in his pocket. He had the stone!

"I-I see myself holding the House Cup, Gryffindor won," Harry lied.

"He lies," the hiss comes again, "Let me talk to him, face to face."

"But master, you are not strong enough!" Quirrell insisted.

"I am strong enough for this," the hiss replied. Quirrell nodded slightly as if bowing, before he begun unwrapping his turban. Harry stared at the man as his head seemed to shrink smaller and smaller. Soon, a face was apparent. Harry's scar seemed to rip open with pain, and he clutched his scar.

"Y-you!" Harry managed to shout as the pain began dying down, but still hurting, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Yes, me," the face said, "The man you know as Lord Voldemort."

"You killed my parents!" Harry shouted.

"No, no I didn't," Voldemort began, "But that is exactly what Dumbledore wants you to believe. Tell me, how does anyone know what truly happened 10 years ago?" Harry didn't have an answer. If his parents were the only ones there, and they both died, then how did everyone know?

"Dumbledore is not the man you think he is," Voldemort replied with a small smile and laugh, "He's manipulated you as well. The one who he tried to kill."

"What?" Harry asked, completely confused now. He shouldn't believe Voldemort. He was most certainly lying. Voldemort had to be lying, right?

"Dumbledore is the Dark Lord, not I," Voldemort said with a laugh, "I never thought that you'd grow up and readily believe Dumbledore's word. I knew the rest of the world might, seeing as he's regarded as great. Tell me, Harry. Do you remember anything from that night?"

This was completely ridiculous! But he had a point. How did Dumbledore and the rest of the Wizarding World know what happened that night? Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember. All he got was the green light. And a high pitched laugh.

"I remember you trying to kill me," Harry stated defiantly.

"Oh, no, no, no. I was the one trying to save you!" Voldemort said shaking his head, "Just like Severus Snape was trying to save you during that Quidditch Match. If one looked closely enough, Dumbledore couldn't keep his eyes off of you."

"Dumbledore was at that match?" Harry asked, almost starting to believe Voldemort.

"Oh yes, he was under a cloak, and not many saw him, but I saw him. He was there," Voldemort replied with a grin on his face, "I was never a Dark Lord. I fought against him. But he seemed to beat me. He always seemed to be one step ahead of me." Voldemort shook his head and laughed. However, it wasn't the same laugh that Harry remembered from when his parents died.

"Dumbledore was brilliant. He spent years getting everything correct. He even defeated his old friend who threatened his plan, Grindlewald. Dumbledore had many years to plan it all out. For the Greater Good, that was his slogan. He and Grindlewald came up with it," Voldemort explained. This was a lot of information to process. He still wasn't sure if he would believe Voldemort.

"He had everything planned out. All he needed was a scapegoat. When I accidentally opened the Chamber of Secrets in my 6th year, and lost control of the basilisk killing a girl, Dumbledore knew exactly who to pin it on. I wanted to confess, but I was too scared. Dumbledore came to me with a plan to pin it on Rubeus Hagrid, and I did exactly what he said to. I got off scott free. I've regretted it ever since," Voldemort continued, looking up at the ceiling, before looking back at Harry, "Stories soon started coming out about Tom Riddle being behind all of the attacks on muggles and muggle borns. Tom Riddle is my real name, if you wish to know. I was outraged, and I began trying to gather support of my own. There were a select few who believed me, because not many would think that Dumbledore was the manipulative, evil man that he is. Your parent, James and Lily Potter, were one of those who believed me. They were my first real allies. They heard my story and I allowed them to read my mind. They didn't spread word to others in Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix, because then Dumbledore might catch onto the fact they knew the truth. They told just their three closest friends."

"And then one day, Dumbledore was in Hog's Head interviewing a professor, when a prophecy came forth. Severus Snape was listening in, and heard half of the prophecy. When Severus found this out, since he was a Death Eater, and knew of Dumbledore being their leader, as all the Death Eaters do, he came to me, and asked me to hide your parents, telling me what he heard," Voldemort said. Harry hoped this story was about to end. It was already a lot of information to comprehend, and he wasn't sure if he could handle any more, or even if he was going to believe this story.

"Snape didn't like your father, but he was old friends with your mother," Voldemort continued, slowly, staring at Harry intently, "He helped me hide your parents. However, a man named Peter Pettigrew, betrayed your parents and revealed their location and told Dumbledore that they knew the truth. Before I could try to move them, Dumbledore came in, killed them. Since Severus Snape asked him to spare your mother, he gave her a chance to move away and let him kill you. She refused and died for you, leaving a charm of love. Dumbledore could not destroy you. As soon as he killed your mother, he turned his wand on you. His body disappeared and clung to life. It was later that day when he was able to regain his body, by going through a ritual he had found the years before. I told you he prepared for everything. He began spreading word that I had come to your house and that you had vanished me. Dumbledore laid a curse upon you that would make your scar hurt any time you were near me, to make you distrust me even more. He then left your house once more and let Hagrid take you from the house, no one besides me knowing this."

Harry was just about to ask how Voldemort could've found this out if he wasn't there either, but Voldemort seemed to know what he was thinking and answered it quickly.

"I found this out because magic leaves traces, and I tried approaching you and taking you from the house, but I could not touch you. I was planning on coming out and revealing that I was not dead, and announcing everything I knew about Dumbledore to the world. However, he had also planned that out. He found me where I was hiding, and placed a curse upon me. He destroyed my body and made it so I could not live without the help of another. I roamed helpless around, taking over animals so I wouldn't die, until I met up with Quirrell who allowed me to live in his body," Voldemort said, before changing courses.

"However, that's later, let's go back to when Dumbledore left you with you aunt and uncle. Dumbledore hoped that when you were old enough to come to Hogwarts, he could sway you over to his side, and it looked so far that it was working. He, however, didn't count on me being able to cling to life this long, and he sent Snape after me. Snape, of course, was a spy for me, but he couldn't go easy on me, or Dumbledore would suspect," Voldemort said, before coughing from his mouth getting all dry. It took him a second to recover, conjuring a glass of water, and taking a drink.

"Snape was a spy for you? Against Dumbledore?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes. Severus Snape was originally a Death Eater, if you remember, and was quite loyal to Dumbledore, until he threatened sweet Lily. Snape came to me to help him, don't you remember me telling you this?" Voldemort asked raising an eyebrow, trying not to be hostile towards Harry, but slightly annoyed.

"But then... why did all of the Death Eaters say you were their master?" Harry asked.

"Boy! Don't you get it? They are loyal to Dumbledore. Dumbledore wants them to say it was me. For those who were traitorous, before their trial, Dumbledore confunded them into thinking it was me who was their master. He has had it all planned out perfectly! He made but one mistake; keeping me alive! Most of those who believed me left my side and thought that I had died. They have all kept quiet! No one continued to fight Dumbledore without me. However, I discovered the Sorcerer's Stone. It would help reverse the curse that Dumbledore laid upon me. That is why I need the stone," Voldemort said finally finishing and falling silent.

The chamber was completely silent for several moments. The pain in Harry's forehead seemed to fade. Either that or his head was getting used to feeling the pain. Harry closed his eyes and focused as hard as he could on the night his parents died. The light. The cackle. The Face. The face of Dumbledore. Harry ripped his eyes open before stumbling back. Maybe... Maybe Voldemort, or Tom Riddle, was telling the truth.

"I don't know if I can believe you," Harry said looking up at Voldemort.

**Yeah, it's kinda weird to just stop it off here, I just, I dunno,  
I guess I just wanted to stop it here, because if I just kept  
going with this chapter, it could just keep dragging on for a  
very long time. Plus then the two are still talking, and Harry  
can ask questions to answer any questions that all you reviewers  
may have.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter, unfortunately. I was typing this right before I had to go to a contest, so I wrote it really quickly, but  
for that, I think it's fairly good for a quick chapter.**

"I don't know if I can believe you," Harry said looking up at Voldemort, "All of this seems... it seems too far fetched. What you're claiming is that Dumbledore is the Dark Lord, and that he formed a group against himself and blamed you for all of the followers he had. Are you kidding me? Who would believe that story?" Tom Riddle sighed.

"Your parents, Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Siri-" Tom began to list, but Harry interrupted.

"Wait, Malfoy? Like, Draco Malfoy's father?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes. And do you know why Draco is like he is to you?" Tom asked.

"Because he's a git," Harry said shaking his head, still clutching his scar which was burning still.

"No, it's because his father told him all of this. I told Lucius that you needed a rival, someone to keep you away from people who are such pureblood supremacists, and he offered Draco to be it. Draco was perfectly willing, and he's a pretty great actor, if I may say so myself. He's already expressed how hard it is to keep of the facade," Tom said with a small laugh.

"And how am I supposed to believe this?" Harry asked.

"Take the stone with you. Talk with Severus Snape about it," Tom said, "He'll tell you everything I've told you here. He knows. He was once a follower under Dumbledore. He now is a spy for me under Dumbledore."

"You'll just let me go?" Harry asked confused slightly.

"Of course. I'm not like Dumbledore. If it were Dumbledore here, he would try to kill you if you learned the truth," Tom replied. Harry eyed Tom Riddle suspiciously before slowly backing up to the door.

"You know there's a short cut," Tom commented with a laugh at how suspicious Harry really was.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You can pass through the mirror to outside of Fluffy's domain," Tom said pointing to the mirror with Quirrell's hand. Harry kept his eyes on Tom, not daring to take the stone out of his pocket, and his wand ready, trained at Tom. He made it to the mirror, and slowly placed one hand in the mirror's surface. It actually went through! However, Harry wasn't able to do anything else, for a spell came towards him, hitting the mirror, and bouncing off hitting the wall. Harry knew it didn't come from Tom Riddle, as he had been watching him.

"Dumbledore," Tom hissed, "Quirrell take over. Harry, get out of here, now!" Quirrell quickly turned around, sending a spell towards the door. Harry was wide-eyed looking as the long bearded man came bursting through the door sending green jets of light towards Quirrell. Doing as he was told by Tom, Harry hurried through the Mirror, face first. He ended up in the third floor corridor. Not even worrying about his invisibility cloak, he hurried out of the corridor, and ran up the stairs. He was just about to the Seventh Floor when he spotting Severus Snape coming up the stairs towards him, though not noticing Harry yet.

Harry hurried faster, but he wasn't fast enough.

"POTTER!" Snape yelled, and Harry whirled around seeing the man behind him, "It looks like you've been having a midnight stroll again. It seems you've volunteered for expulsion from Hogwarts." Snape seemed to have a huge curled smile on his face. Harry couldn't help but smile.

"I-I... I just met with Voldemort, professor," Harry said slowly, seeing Snape's expression change, "H-he said that he wanted me to talk to you about some things." Snape looked surprised before worried. "Dumbledore came in, and I ran..." Harry left out the fact that a certain stone was still in his pocket, almost forgetting about it.

"Come with me, Potter," Snape sneered, as if bringing to punish him in his office. Snape led him down the stairs, but instead of going to the dungeons, Snape unlocked the grounds, and led Harry across Hogwarts Grounds.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked a bit scared, but not showing it.

"A place Dumbledore doesn't know about," Snape replied shortly not looking at Harry.

"What about Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked.

"What about them?" Snape replied in the same way Harry did. Harry kept following Snape, until they left Hogwarts Grounds.

"They were with me," Harry informed Snape.

"They'll be fine," Snape answered grabbing Harry's shoulder. The two immediately spun on the spot, suddenly appearing in a place that didn't look to nice. There were dead trees, brown grasses and nothing seemed to be there otherwise.

"Where...?" Harry began, but Snape quieted him. Snape knelled on the ground, and soon he seemed to pull up the dirt, revealing an underground passage. Harry was sure now. Snape was going to kill him.

"Hurry up, Potter," Snape ordered, nearly pulling Harry into the passage after him, closing the dirt door. The two were silent for a long time, before Snape finally spoke up.

"So he told you everything?" Snape asked.

"Er, yeah. He told me about Dumbledore and how he was framed, but I don't know if I can believe it," Harry replied quietly, before the two stopped at a metal door. Snape turned and looked at Harry.

"Believe it. It is the truth," Snape said with such conviction, though Harry wasn't convinced just because Snape said it was, "If you won't believe me, believe them." Snape opened the door they stopped at, revealing a two others at a huge table.

"Harry?" one of them asked. The man who had spoke up was a worn, brown haired man, with a scar across his face. To Harry the man really looked quite shabby.

"Er... who are you?" Harry asked feeling a bit awkward.

"My apologies," the man said standing up, "My name is Remus Lupin. I was one of your father's friends in school." Harry nodded slightly, though he didn't know if he could trust the man, because it all could a big lie.

"Ok?" Harry said confused, "So where am I?"

"You're in the Resistance Base. It moves every time Dumbledore finds out about it," Remus answered.

"The Resistance following Tom Riddle," Snape added.

"The ACTUAL good guy in all of this," a woman replied, her blonde hair familiar to Harry.

"You're Malfoy's mom," Harry pointed out.

"If you mean Draco's, then yes, you would be right," the woman said with a small laugh at Harry's confusion, "Draco's father is at the ministry right now, clearing up a problem there."

"So, I suppose all of you are supposed to try and convince me," Harry said more than he did ask, feeling he already knew the answer.

"Yes. If you would like, we could show you our memories of how each of us were convinced," Lupin suggested.

"How would I know that they're not changed or something?" Harry inquired looking from Remus, to Narcissa and then to Snape.

"You don't," Snape simply replied.

"It's really too bad Sirius is still locked up in Azkaban. He always had a way with words," Lupin sighed looking at Harry with almost a small smile.

"Lucius can't do anything about it without blowing his cover, Remus. You know that," Narcissa sighed, "You just have to keep faith he'll find a way out of there."

"Er," Harry interrupted confused even more, "Who's Sirius? And why are there only three of you?"

"Sirius was Remus' lover," Snape stated bluntly.

"No! He wasn't!" Remus interjected, "We're just friends. I'm straight, thank-you-very-much!"

"He was another of your father's friends in school. There were the four of them. Mind you, they were an obnoxious bunch and I could barely stand being around any of them; Severus knows a lot about that, but their hearts were in the right place," Narcissa said cutting into the conversation to avoid any more awkwardness of Severus' suggestions that Remus and Sirius were together, and Remus quite sure that he was straight. It could turn ugly between Snape and Lupin if there wasn't someone to keep them in check, especially Snape.

"We were very kind people, who liked playing pranks, besides Peter, who betrayed us," Remus said calming a bit down, "Peter was the fourth of our group. While some of the pranks your father and Sirius pulled were definitely... cruel to say the least, they did have good hearts, but Peter was just... He betrayed them. He betrayed them to Dumbledore because he thought that their belief that Dumbledore was the Dark Lord was stupid and turned them into Dumbledore. It was Peter's and your parents' downfall. Sirius killed him for it."

"I think I might believe you," Harry finally admitted, closing his eyes, remembering back to the time earlier when he had seen Dumbledore there and not Voldemo- Tom Riddle. "But that doesn't mean I'll join you. I-I want to think things through on my own."

"Just don't let Dumbledore know. He believes I am a loyal Order Follower, and my cover might be blown. He still hasn't explained why the Order is still in contact and watching you, Harry, though," Remus stated. Harry nodded, finding it really weird that he was being watched at his own home.

"And my husband's would be too," Narcissa replied.

"Since Tom Riddle trusted you with this information so soon," Snape said, "We can only trust you will not say anything in Hogwarts about this, even to your friends. Your house is watched constantly by Order members. Remus can cover your tracks on Mondays when he's watching, but otherwise, do not speak of it at Privet Drive. The Burrow, the Resistance Base, or the Granger's house are the only places that you should ever speak about this at. Otherwise Dumbledore will hear and our cover, and yours will be blown."

"Er... ok..." Harry said still unsure.

"I believe it's time to bring Harry back," Remus suggested looking at Snape with a strained smile.

"Indeed," Snape replied, turning around, "Harry, we should get back to Hogwarts." He actually used his first name! That was really weird. Stunned, Harry nodded and began to follow Snape out. It wasn't long before Harry was back at Hogwarts, in the hospital wing, with the story that Snape found him collapsed in the halls. Harry pretended he didn't know anything besides fighting off Voldemort. Dumbledore asked about the Sorceror's Stone, but Harry didn't tell him about how he still had it in his pocket, and how he was planning to hide it somewhere soon, but until then, he would keep an eye on it.

When Harry was released from the Hospital Wing, he found that the stone had been taken from his pocket. It was right before the feast, when Harry hurried to find Snape to tell him what happened.

"I destroyed it," Snape replied with a curt nod.

"What? Why?" Harry asked, slightly frustrated and feeling betrayed.

"It couldn't fall into the wrong hands, Potter," Snape answered seriously staring at the young boy.

"But didn't... _Voldemort_ need it for his return? Did he return?" Harry asked trying to sound worried, in case someone overheard him.

"No," Snape replied simply eying Harry to make sure the boy didn't slip up and say something, "_The Dark Lord_ did not return, luckily. Quirrell died, though." Harry nodded with a sigh.

"That's good at least," Harry said, meaning the complete opposite. The End-Of-Term Ceremony happened, awarding Gryffindor with the House Cup, but Harry was more preoccupied by all he was told by Snape, Tom Riddle, Remus, and Narcissa. He cheered and made himself look happy, but his two friends noticed his mind was elsewhere. Harry wanted to tell them, but he couldn't. Not yet anyways. There was always this summer, when he would try to get to the Burrow.

**If you are confused about anything, just ask, and I'll help clarify everything through  
the next chapter.  
**


End file.
